


It’s Lonely at the Top

by pickle42



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, No Smut, fluff mostly, rycol, whose line is it anyway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickle42/pseuds/pickle42
Summary: Ryan and Colin meet at Second City in Toronto, Canada. You know the rest. Or do you? (I legit just started writing this so it is probably so inaccurate but that's fine. We still stan.) (The title will come into play soon enough. Just wait it out)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partyclowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/gifts).



\-- 

Colin POV 

\-- 

"Okay! You will be in pairs of two and you introduce yourselves and then be asked to improvise a scene suggested by the other pairs! Everyone come up with an idea to give to other pairs! Come up with the best idea you can! Work ideas off of each other! It will be fun!" 

I wondered who I would be paired up with. There weren't many women, which was kind of a bummer but at the same time they wouldn't like me anyway. 

Second City had a lot of improv classes and I was glad to be here. 

While I was in my head, almost everyone was called. The groups went by last name so, I was with a Stiles. A Ryan Stiles. 

"Hey, I"m Ryan." He smiled and reached out his hand for a shake. 

"I'm Colin." I smiled nervously and shook his hand firmly. 

"No need to be nervous, Colin." He patted my shoulder lightly. 

"Sorry." 

"No need to apologize." He smiled a sweet smile. "Let's get started." 

"Okay." I smiled. 

"Where should we sit?" He looked at the open theater. 

"Face to face criss cross applesauce?" I suggested quietly. 

"I was thinking the same thing. Come on Col." He walked into the dimly lit part of theater where no one else was. 

Ryan's, I would say six foot five or six inch body, st on the ground cross legged and tapped the ground in front of him for me to sit. 

I sat where he told me to and looked at his face. I got to examine him. He had light brown, almost blond in some lights, hair. It was a bit curly and it was almost a mullet. He pulled it off though, one of the only guys to ever do so.

He had green eyes that you couldn't forget. They were emerald. Beautiful, like the gem. He had an interesting nose. Somewhat beak like. He rocked it. I know some people who couldn't. 

"Now, where do we start?" He asked, rubbing his hands together. 

"It would be really funny to have a scene where these two guys--" 

"Got stuck on the moon." He cut me off. 

I look at him oddly. 

"What?" He cocked his head right back at mine. 

"How did you get that?" 

"Get what?" 

"I was gonna say the same exact thing." 

He shrugged. 

\--

We thought of more ideas just in case someone were to think of them too. 

We were finally called to the stage, last, and given a scene. 

"James and Frank, what scene will you give them?" 

"Well, we made up a married couple who aren't in love anymore and the wife is desperately trying to get her husband to fall back in love with her. Since you guys--" 

"They'll do it. The shorter one will be the woman. Go." 

I was shorter so I was the woman. 

Ryan started the scene by walking through the pretend door. 

"I'm here." He said grouchily. 

"Welcome home, how was work?" 

"It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary." He said in a dull voice. 

"Honey, we're not communicating anymore! How can we spice this up?" I asked, looking in Ryan's eyes. 

He shrugged and pretended to open a beer. 

"Put down the beer Ry.: I grabbed his arm. 

"Put down my arm." He tried to keep from smiling. 

I let go almost immediately and some of the people laughed at how I backed off so quick. 

"Do you even still love me?" I asked in a feminine tone crossing my arms and turning away. 

"Would I do this if I didn't love you?" He picked me up and kissed me. He put me down and acted all manly. The crowd went crazy. 

"You do love me!" I smiled and hugged him.

He picked me up bridal style then dropped me on stage to end the scene. It was a surprise when he dropped me. It was funny but it sure did hurt. 

\--

After the first week, Ryan and I really hit it off. We were becoming really close friends. Whenever people gave us suggestions on stage, they would always have us act as a couple or they wanted us to kiss. Ryan set a tricky precedent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally do not know this timeline? Idk the time zones? I kind of fudged the numbers a little bit. (this clearly isn't true to real life). Anyway, thanks for reading, if you've made it this far.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Colin's point of view. 
> 
> Also I know nothing about Second City. I made it so it made sense to the story okay don't yell at me in the comments. 
> 
> Also Colin is kind of a dummy in this chapter because that's what fit with the plot but we all know Colin was valedictorian. So, enjoy.

Second City flew by. It was over before we both even knew it. It was a three month program and it was already the last class. 

We had a final scene, Ryan and I. He was a marine leaving for deployment and I was his wife. As always. The logistics don't matter, but he did end up kissing me. As always. 

After the show, Ryan was approached by an agent or rep of some sort and told me to wait outside for him. It was cold and snowing but that's what he told me to do. 

He came back about 20 minutes later and I couldn't get back into the building because the doors locked after they shut. 

"Colin, get in here! Why were you out there?" He asked letting me back in. 

"Y-you told me to wait outside." I shivered.

"I meant outside the theater not outside outside." 

I just shook in place. 

"You probably have mild hypothermia. Where is your house?" 

"About 45 minutes from here." I whispered. 

"Mine is 5, I'll take you there and you can warm up. Then I'll take you to your house." He looked at me. "Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. 

He drove me to his house. It was -9 degrees Celsius windchill. What was I thinking? 

He opened the door quickly and let me in. 

The snow was coming down really hard so he turned on the TV to check the news. 

"Roads are closing fast as this snowstorm is intensifying. Stay off the roads unless you absolutely need to be on them. And trust me. There is nothing important enough for you to risk your life on these roads." Ryan turned the news and looked at me. 

"Well Col, looks like you're stuck here." 

"I mean I can call a cab if that's too much of an imposition--" I started. 

"Colin, calm down. I live alone. It's not an imposition. Come over here and sit down, you're making me nervous. Take off your coat, stay awhile." He smiled.

"But I'm cold." I frowned. 

Ryan got up, carrying a blanket and walked over to me. He unzipped my coat and replaced it with the blanket. He then wrapped me in his strong arms and placed his chin on my head. 

I rested my head into his neck and hugged him back. n

"You're warm." I smiled against his skin. 

"Come, sit down." He looked down at me. 

I left his embrace and he sat on the end of the couch. 

I instinctively sat at the other end. 

"Colin, come here." He said softly. 

I got up and sat a cushion closer to him. 

He sighed and shook his head. 

He pulled me from the cushion to his side in one swift motion. 

"I'm warm. Cuddle up to me. It will warm you up way faster than that blanket." 

I just looked up at him. 

"Just do it." 

"But how would I--" 

Ryan sat up and pulled my right arm under his back. 

"Put your head on my shoulder." He said taking blanket off of me and putting it over the both of us. 

He reclined his chair. And since I was on top of him, my legs became intertwined with his. The blanket was long enough and wide enough to cover us and our legs. 

Ryan wrapped his left arm around me and rubbed my upper arm. 

"Isn't that better." He looked to me. 

"Yeah, a whole lot better." I replied, awkwardly holding up my left arm up. 

Ryan put my arm so my hand was resting on his chest. 

We sat like that for a long time. Then the power went out. 

\-- 

Ryan POV 

\-- 

"Dammit." I said under my breath. 

"It's okay, the snow probably just knocked out the power line. No biggie." Colin smiled into my skin, again. 

"I guess. It's gonna get boring." I looked to him. He looked so peaceful cuddling up to me. 

"We're fine. And it's a bonus because you're better looking in the dark." He laughed. 

"Good one Col." I smiled. 

"Well, it's gonna get cold, too." I stated after a few moments of silence. 

"Do you have any candles?" He asked, getting up. 

"Yeah," I got up too. 

I walked over to the candles and lit them. 

\-- 

"What did that guy talk to you about?" Colin asked after about two hours of not saying a word. 

"What guy?" 

"After the show? There was a guy who talked to you for, what was it, 20 minutes? Don't you remember?" He looked to me. 

"Oh, him? He works with a British TV show called um 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' He said he showed interest in me but I don't know if I want to live all the way in London for a show." 

"Ry, that's a once in a lifetime opportunity! You should take it!" He said excitedly. 

"You think?" 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a cutesy chapter because I wanted it. Sorry nothing is really happening yet! We'll get there soon! I promise!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the chapter: Colin drives Ryan to the airport because he's moving to London. He took the job at Whose Line so that's fun, anyway, you're all caught up now. Also I really don't know these times zones lmfao so I'm legit making shit up as I go along djkjdlj

\-- 

Colin POV 

\-- 

"Well bud, this is the end of the line." I smiled. 

"Colin, I'll see you again. I'll write, I'll call, I'll do it all." 

I got out of the car and got Ryan's stuff. When I got to the other side he was already out of the car. 

I handed him his suitcase and looked at him. 

"Don't forget me when you're famous." I held out my hand for a shake. 

He hugged me. 

"Col, I could never forget you. Never." He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. 

I checked my watch. 

"Don't waste time with me, go to London, get rich, meet the ladies, have fun!" 

He shook his head and got the rest of his stuff. 

"I'll call you when I land." 

"That's long distance, don't do that--" 

"I will. I'll call you. I'll write you when I can't call. I'll write you when I can call. I love you buddy. Don't ever forget that." He smiled. 

"I love you too." 

"Well, see you soon!" He walked into the airport and waved. 

"Bye!" 

"It's not bye if I'm gonna see you again!" He yelled as the doors closed. 

\-- 

3rd Person POV 

\-- 

*ring ring ring ring* 

Colin stirs in bed. 

*ring ring ring ring* 

He checks the clock. 3:09 am. 

*ring ring ri* 

"Hello." He whispered. 

"Colin! It's Ryan! I'm here in London!" He said excitedly. 

"Oh that's great bud, why are you calling me so late?" 

"Late? It's 8 am!" 

"Yeah, maybe there, but in Toronto it's 3 am." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about the whole time change thing." He said quietly. 

"No, no, you're fine." 

"I can hang up and call you later." 

"Ryan, calm down, it's alright, I'm already awake." Colin reassured him. "What's it like there?" 

"It's fun, it's cold, people talk weird but I've already met some people from the show." 

"How are they?" 

"They're really nice. There's a few guys from America here. No one from Canada though. Or Scotland." Ryan laughed. 

"I hope it turns out well for you." Colin said sincerely. 

"Thank you Colin. Love you buddy." 

"Love you too. Have a good day. I'm going to sleep." 

"Have a good night." Ryan hung up the phone. 

\--

Ryan wrote at least once a week and called not so often. He did at the start but fell out of habit as the show continued. 

One day Colin was cooking some dinner for himself when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Colin?" He asked quietly. 

"Ryan? Hey! How have you been?" 

"I've been good. How about you?" 

"I'm fine, how is the show?" 

"It's really great, I have a feeling some of the cast doesn't like me though." 

"What do you mean?" 

"There's this one guy, who just doesn't like people who aren't British. He thinks he's some big shot because he's from England." 

"I'm sorry Ry. Don't pay attention to him. You're probably funnier than him anyway." 

"Thanks Col. I love you buddy." 

"I love you too." Colin checked his watch. "What time is it there?" 

"2:26 am." 

"Do me a favor," 

"What's that?" 

"Get some sleep." 

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you." 

"I love you too Ryan. Sleep tight." Colin smiled and hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are so short i know omg im sorry


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is gonna be kind of short and maybe different because I'm working on it rather than copying it from my notes on my phone. It's part notes part computer so it might be different it might not be, we'll find out. Also, from here on out this story is in third person unless otherwise stated. Okay cool. Enjoy the chapter.

*ring ri* 

"Hello?" Colin answered swiftly. 

"Hey Col! It's Ryan." 

"Hey Ryan, calling late? Something on your mind?" 

"It's 7-- oh it's 2 am there huh? Sorry buddy I keep forgetting." 

"I couldn't sleep anyway. What's up?" 

"Do you want to come to New York to be a guest star on a taping of the show? One guy dropped out, said his wife was having a baby, I told them I knew someone from Second City, you wanna do it?" 

"I mean, sure. I've got nothing better to do." 

"Okay, I'll call you with more details later. See you Col. Love you." 

"Love you too. Good morning." 

"Goodnight Colin." Ryan hung up the phone. 

"Why did I say yes to that? I don't want to do that. I guess I kind of want to. Okay, yeah, I want to." Colin said to himself. 

\-- 

A few days later

\-- 

Someone knocked on Colin's door. 

He opened it and saw Ryan. 

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" 

"I thought we could fly to New York together!" 

"Come on in!" 

Ryan brought all his stuff inside and set it in the living room. 

"Do you want something to eat or anything? Maybe a beverage?" Colin asked frantically. 

"Colin. Calm down. Don't have a Bilbo Baggins moment. I'm fine." 

Ryan knew how to calm Colin down. He was the only one. 

Colin sat down on the chair while Ryan sat on the couch. 

"So, how have you been? How was London?" Colin smiled. 

"It was very nice. There are a lot of cool guys and gals there. Some rude ones but they're Brits. What are you gonna do?" 

"Yeah those English can be tough." Colin looked at his feet. 

"You look different Colin, I can't place my finger on it though, it's not a bad different, you just look different." Ryan said getting up and going to the kitchen. 

"Well, truth be told, I put on a few pounds and I'm losing my hair, and it's turning grey." Colin followed him into the kitchen. 

"You look good. Grey is the new black. Bald is the new thing. And I didn't even notice your weight." 

"But you noticed my hair?" 

"Well last time I saw you it was brown and there, it's just something I noticed Col, I didn't mean anything by it. You know I love ya." 

"Yeah, I know." Colin looked to his feet again. 

Ryan lifted Colin's chin with his hand. 

"You don't have to be self conscious all the time. You're perfect the way you are." 

Colin blushed. "You're just saying that." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

Ryan shook his head and went into the bedroom. Colin followed. 

"Did you want to sleep in my bed? It's longer than the guest. I can sleep in the guest room." 

"Colin, I'm not going to take your bed. What size is this though?"

"California King." 

"This big ole bed for little ole you?" 

Colin nodded. 

Ryan threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. 

"Actually, I think I'll sleep here." He whispered. 

Colin looked at him and got his pajamas and laid some out for Ryan just in case he didn't bring any. He then went to the guest bedroom. 

Ryan woke up to the smell of a big breakfast that Colin had prepared. He saw the pajamas Colin left on the dresser and got up. 

He walked into the living room to see Colin in the armchair reading the newspaper. He was drinking some tea, Colin wasn't much of a coffee guy. 

"Good morning." Colin looked up from his drink and smiled. 

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" Ryan stretched. 

Colin looked at his watch. "Oh, a couple of hours." 

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Because you were sleeping, you probably needed your rest." 

"Colin, you're so considerate." Ryan smiled. 

"Thank you." He nodded shyly. 

"No problem." 

"Breakfast is on the table, if you wanted any. I brewed some coffee too." 

Ryan walked out to the kitchen and saw his favorite breakfast meal. 

"How did you know to make this?" Ryan shouted. "It's my favorite." He smiled to himself. 

"When the power went out at your house last year you told me what your favorite breakfast was. I remembered so I cooked it, I had the ingredients so I said what the hell." Colin explained while walking into the kitchen. 

"You had the ingredients to an omelet and French toast breakfast just laying around?" 

Colin nodded. 

Ryan got a mug that was already sitting out and got some coffee. 

He sat down down and started eating his breakfast. 

Colin went to his room to get dressed. 

"Colin, get in here!" Ryan yelled. 

Colin was wearing a white undershirt and boxer shorts when he came running out. 

"What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically. 

Ryan laughed. 

"What?" Colin's eyes were wide. 

"Why are you panicking?" Ryan was still laughing. 

"Because you yelled for me to get in here!"

"To tell you that this is the best breakfast I've ever had. I'm not even being facetious. This is the best breakfast I've ever had." 

"Oh, okay, yeah, thanks." Colin was calming down. 

Ryan took a final bite of his breakfast and stood up. 

"Col, you seem like you need a hug." Ryan cocked his head. "When was the last time you hugged someone?" 

"When you hugged me at the airport." Colin answered honestly. 

"Colin, do you even talk to anyone besides me?" 

"I mean yeah, like at the store and my mom--" Colin looked at his feet. 

"Colin. Come here." 

Colin walked over to Ryan and Ryan held out his arms. 

Ryan hugged Colin and Colin hugged Ryan. 

"I'm just so alone and no one likes me, I'm not attractive I just--" Colin sobbed. 

"Shh shh shh, you're fine. You're okay." Ryan whispered and rubbed Colin's back. 

After a few minutes of silence, Ryan released Colin from the hug. 

"When was the last time you got laid?" 

Colin gave Ryan a weird look. 

"No, no no that's not that what I meant." Ryan clarified. 

Colin laughed, Ryan did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going to be VERY frustrating for y'all who like a lot of fluff and cutesy and relationship because I feel like these two wouldn't just jump into a relationship. These things take time and chapters to overcome. Okay anyway, thanks for reading! Comment if you'd like, doesn't matter to me.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!!

\--

In New York

\--

They all arrived in New York a few days before the taping to do sightseeing and such.

They shared rooms to save money even though they were nice hotels.

Josie shared with Caroline, Greg with Clive, Stephen with Tony, and Colin with Ryan.

"Well, here we are." Ryan said opening the door.

"Wow. This place is nice." Colin said shutting the door.

"Sure is." Ryan smiled and placed his bags down.

Colin walked into the other part of the room.

"What bed do you want?"

Ryan walked into the room Colin was in and saw the beds right next to each other.

"Um, I'm not sure. Take whichever one you want and I'll have the other."

Colin placed his bags on the bed nearest to him and sat on the bed.

"You can have that one."

"Thank you, Colin. I had no idea."

"No problem." Colin extended his body onto the bed and sighed.

"Colin, is something wrong?" Ryan asked putting his stuff on his bed and walking over to Colin.

"No, I'm fine." He said quietly.

"No you're not. I know you better than that. Scoot over."

Colin complied and Ryan laid next to him on the bed. They both looked at the ceiling.

"Now, what's wrong? I know something's up."

"I just-- I don't know any of these people and what if they think I'm unfunny or my jokes are stupid? I want to impress them but what if I can't?" Colin put his hands on his face and sighed.

"Colin." Ryan placed his hand on Colin's arm. "You the funniest son of a bitch I know." Ryan held Colin's hand on top of his chest. "And I mean that."

Colin turned his head to face Ryan.

Ryan was staring at their hands lovingly.

Colin looked right back at the ceiling and let it happen.

"Does he like me? Do I like him? He's holding my hand and looking at them like he's in love with them. Now he's looking at me looking at the ceiling thinking about this. Let me look at him." Colin glanced at him. "Now he's looking like that at me. Is he lonely? Maybe he is. Let me ask him."

"Are you lonely?" Colin blurted out.

Ryan sat up and looked at him, letting go of his hand in the process.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, I'm sorry." Colin sat up too.

"I mean, I'll answer it, if you really want to know." Ryan said softly.

"No, you don't have to, it was a touchy question. How could you be lonely? You're tall, young, head of hair, you're an attractive man, women are probably--"

"I'm lonely."

"What?"

"I'm lonely. In London, I live alone. It's not like girls don't come up to me it's just that I don't pursue any of them. I'm not interested in them." He looked to Colin.

"Not interested in who? People from London?" Colin cocked his head.

"In women." He looked at his hands.

"Oh, okay." Colin didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, did that creep you out? I'm sorry. I just, I've been meaning to tell you but it probably wasn't the best idea to tell you while we were sitting on the same bed and on a trip to another country."

"No, Ryan, it's fine. I'm not creeped out. Not at all. You're my best friend and it's always gonna be like that. I love you. You know that. And I always will." Colin placed a hand on Ryan's chin, lifted it up and smiled.

"Can I say something else?" Ryan asked.

"Anything." Colin smiled a sweet smile.

"Are you lonely?"

Colin's face dropped a bit.

"I mean, yeah. I live alone. I don't get dates, and I don't even know who I really am."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan titled his head.

"Well, you said that thing about not being interested in women and I think I feel that? Maybe because none of them have given me the time of day but at the same time it's like I think you're attractive but I'm unsure about it. Does that make any sense?" Colin looked to Ryan.

"Can I do something?"

"Anything."

"Promise not to hate me?"

"Promise. I could never hate you."

"Okay, don't hate me. Now, close your eyes."

"Okay, they're closed."

Ryan leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed Colin.

Colin didn't immediately shoot back like any heterosexual man would. Instead, he felt Ryan's lips on his own and, after a few seconds, kissed back.

They separated at the same time and looked at each other.

"Do you hate me?" Ryan asked.

"You know I love you." Colin smiled and kissed Ryan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Ahhh!! they finally k*ssed omgggg! This is not the end of the work just letting y'all know!! Have a great day! 
> 
> Also I know it was short but expect a long chapter soon!


End file.
